1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multifunctional nursing bed for excretion, particularly to one that allows its user to perform excretion thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
As population aging becomes more serious, many illnesses that tend to happen to elders are more common such as strokes, brain diseases, paralysis, central nervous system damages, and other illnesses. These illnesses cause a person to lie on a bed for most of the time, and require the families and nursing personnel's full attention and strength for caring. And when it comes to daily routine like excretion and bathing, it is inconvenient and even self-esteem hurting. The patients have to rely on others' help to go to the bath room; many of them also have a simple tool for urinate at bedsides. Such situations are tiring for the caregivers and even more embarrassing and mentally burdening for the patients.
Therefore, it is desired to provide a nursing bed with practical functions that is able to solve the problems disclosed above.